


The Way She Howls

by jaspearl



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Face-Sitting, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but who doesn’t love a good old fashioned hate fuck, this is so raunchy and i’m so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaspearl/pseuds/jaspearl
Summary: Keres meets up with the Drifter in the ascendant realm and things get spicy
Relationships: The Drifter/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Kudos: 19





	The Way She Howls

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact, this is my first ever porn fic so yikes
> 
> i was talking w my friend about my warlock and how much she hates drifter and i realised they would absolutely be into hatefucking. so i wrote this as little gift for them bc drifter is their fave and deserves some good spice 
> 
> please feel free to critique!! i love hearing feedback and improving in any way i can and check out my twitter @sparrow__1 for stuff about my guardians<3

Keres takes a deep breath before stepping into the portal in front of her. She shields her eyes to the blinding flash that surrounds her as she steps through. She opens her eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the sudden darkness. She’s in the ascendent realm, meeting with one of the last people she’d ever thought she would.

Drifter is standing several feet away from her, back turned and arms crossed. He looks over his shoulder when he hears the crackling of the portal. “Took you long enough,” he snorts. “Been waitin’ on ya. Came right here when I got a saucy lil encrypted memo from _you_ of all folk.” Keres walks past him, wrapping her arms around herself. Nerves jittered down her spine as she felt his gaze rake over her.

“First of all,” she says coldly, “we’re going to be laying down some ground rules.” Keres spins on her heels, the sharp points of her fingertips digging into her arms, grounding her. Drifter is still standing a few feet away from her, arms crossed and smirking. “Ground rules?” he asks. “I’d’ve thought this was a one time thing.” He shakes his head, grinning.

“Lay it on me, sweetheart,” he drawls. His grin widens when he sees Keres grip her arms harder. She stalks forward and grabs a fistful of his shirt, pulling him towards her. “Rule one,” she growls, “if you _ever_ speak of this to _anyone_ , I can _promise_ you that you won’t be coming back.” Lightning crackles in the distance, emphasising her threat.

Keres releases her grip on his shirt. “Second rule, whatever _this_ is, stays here.” Drifter rolls his eyes. “Wasn’t plannin’ on blabbin’ doll.” Keres clenches her jaw. This man was the bane of her existence. She hated the way his eyes gleam in the blue light that flashes around them. She hated the fact she was standing in the ascendent realm with him in the first place. But she ignores his jab and continues.

“Rule three, clothes on.” Keres looks him up and down. “I’m here to get fucked, not to sight see,” she sneers. Drifter barks out a laugh. “Anythin’ else, princess?” Keres narrows her eyes. She unclips the belt on her hip and she starts slowly walking backwards.

“Come and claim your prize, rouge lightbearer,” she purrs. Drifter’s eyes darken as he lunges forward. He rips the clasps off of her robes, exposing her breasts. He groans lowly and takes some of the soft flesh in his mouth, biting hard. Keres grabs a fistful of his hair, gasping. His beard scratches the mark he leaves as he takes her nipple in his mouth. He worries the bud between his teeth, adding gentle pressure.

Keres throws her head back, giving Drifter access to her neck. He licks his way up, sucking another mark into her skin along her collarbone. Drifter bites and sucks his way to her jugular. He presses his tongue flat against her pulse point, feeling it race. He grins against her skin. “Enjoyin’ yourself sweetheart?” he teases.

Keres ignores him, pushing him off of her. “On your back,” she mutters as struggles to unclasp her pants. Her claws of ahamkara are making the process difficult, but she has plans for her gauntlets. Drifter drops to his knees in front of her. He bats her hands away, making quick work of her buttons and yanking her pants down. She kicks them off along with her boots as Drifter makes himself comfortable on the uneven rock they’re floating on.

“Let’s see if we can put that dirty mouth of yours to work,” Keres coos. She sits herself on his chest and rolls her hips. Drifter grips her thighs and pulls her closer. She places her knees on either side of his head. His breath ghosts along her entrance, sending a shiver down her spine. “What a pretty little sight this is,” he grunts, his breathing heavy.

“Just shut the fuck up and eat me out already,” she snaps. Keres lowers her hips and grinds herself on his face. His beard rubs against her lips, causing her to shiver. Drifter wraps his arms under her thighs, lifting her up slightly. Before she can say anything else, he licks along her slit. She moans and grips his hair again. She digs her claws into his scalp and she feels him smirk.

Drifter parts her lips with his tongue, prodding her hole. He drags his tongue up to her clit and sucks on it, causing her to jolt. “Ya like that baby?” he hums. Keres bucks her hips, whining lowly. He smirks again before continuing his work.

He presses his tongue against her entrance. He slips his tongue inside, pressing against her walls. Drifter tightens his grip on her thighs, rendering her unable to move her hips. Keres trembles as his tongue fucks into her. He sucks on her clit loudly, making a show out of it. “That’s right,” she moans, “keep up the good work.”

“You aren’t getting anything from me until I cum,” she growls. She looks down, admiring the sight beneath her. “Better get to work,” she purrs. Drifter’s eyes close as he tongue fucks her in earnest. He brings a hand to her pussy and roughly shoves two fingers in. Keres gasps as he wriggles his fingers, stretching her open. He focuses his mouth on her clit as he fingers her.

It doesn’t take long to bring her to the edge with his rough treatment. Keres closes her eyes as stars explode in her vision. She trembles, bucking her hips to ride out her orgasm. Drifter keeps fucking her with his fingers to prolong her pleasure. She’s panting as she comes down from her high. She jerks her hips as Drifter flicks her clit with his tongue, causing pleasure and pain to prickle through her. Keres wriggles herself backwards, sitting on his chest.

“Good boy,” she coos, scratching her fingers through his hair. Drifter licks his lips. “Alright princess. Let’s get this show on the road,” he drawls. Keres glares at him and he smiles back cheekily. She bites back a remark. She adjusts herself, sitting on his legs so she can prepare him.

Keres undoes Drifter’s belt, freeing his hard cock. She wrinkles her nose. He’s big, much to her chagrin _._ She grabs the base of his cock, squeezing roughly. Drifter chokes out a moan. Keres smiles viciously. She drags her hand along his dick, making the claws of her gauntlets prick into his skin.

“Wanna taste?” Drifter pants. Keres spits into the palm of her hand, working his cock. “Like I’d ever put _that_ in my mouth,” she scoffs. Drifter snorts. “You won’t suck my dick but you’ll take it up your cunt? Makes sense.” She rolls her eyes.

“Surprisingly, I still have standards when it comes to what I’ll do to your body.” She glides her hand along his shaft, feeling it throb. “I think we’re ready,” she murmurs. Keres lifts up her hips, lining the head of his dick with her pussy.

She grits her teeth as she sinks down on his cock. Drifter hisses as she moves, not stopping until she’s taken him to the base. She pauses, breathing heavily as she adjusts to the stretch. Drifter is surprisingly still, not daring to make any movements. After a few minutes, Keres begins to roll her hips. She inhales sharply as his dick rubs against her walls. She lifts herself up and drops herself back on his cock.

“Expecting me to do all the work here?” Keres snipes. Drifter growls and wraps his arms around her waist. He snaps his hips up roughly, driving his cock deep into her. Keres lets out a strangled whine as Drifter sets a brutal pace. She slumps into his chest, gripping his shoulders. She rips into his clothes, blood welling in the scratches she leaves. Drifter leans his head up, taking her other breast in his mouth. He bites the skin, hard. He slows his hips as he admires the ring of teeth marks.

Keres bucks her hips, grunting in annoyance. “Fuck me like you mean it,” she snarls. Drifter’s eyes glitter dangerously as he fucks into her ruthlessly. “God yes, just like that,” Keres moans. She claws at his back, grinding her teeth. Tension coils in her belly and she knows she’s close. “Make me cum, you worthless piece of shit,” she gasps. Drifter digs his nails into her lower back.

Lewd sounds echo around them, but Keres doesn’t register them. Her head swims with pleasure as heat spikes through her limbs. As she teeters on the edge, Drifter suddenly stops his thrusting. He grins wickedly, flashing his teeth. “Beg for it,” he croons.

Keres grabs his face, digging her claws along his cheeks. “Fuck me,” she growls, “fuck me hard and make me cum. Make yourself useful for once in your miserable life and _fuck me_.” Drifter smiles cruelly as he listens to her begging. It’s vicious and demeaning, exactly what he expects of her. He starts fucking into her again, picking up his rough pace.

Keres whimpers, her voice nearing a sob as she gets closer to her peak. She digs her claws into Drifter’s back, relishing in the feeling of his skin and clothes tearing beneath her fingertips. She grinds her hips down as Drifter bucks into her. She throws her head back as the tension finally snaps, ragged cries breaking from her chest.

Her walls tighten around Drifter’s cock as she cums, bringing him closer to his orgasm. He groans and bites her shoulder as he stills, burying his dick to the hilt as he cums deep inside Keres. She can’t stop the guttural moan that escapes as she feels his cock twitching it’s release.

After a few moments, Keres rolls off of him, panting. She sits next to the Drifter, making sure her robes are covering the ground underneath her. She could feel his cum drooling out of her. She curls her lip in disgust. Her skin prickles, the bites and scratches stinging in the aftermath. Drifter is sprawled out next to her, breathing heavily. It’s quiet, aside from the distant thunder of the ascendant realm. Suddenly, he cackles loudly, causing Keres to flinch.

“What a good fuck you are, oh chosen one,” he snickers. Keres glares at him. “Watch your fucking mouth,” she spits. Drifter lifts himself up, bracing himself with his elbows. “I dunno. Thinkin’ my mouth worked pretty well with all that beggin’,” he jeers and winks at her. Keres is quick to lunge toward him. She swings her fist, making contact with his nose with a sickening crunch. His hands fly to his face, covering his nose. His head slams back and he howls in pain.

“The fuck was that for!?” Drifter yelps. Keres growls, “there wouldn’t have _been_ any begging if you did your job and fucked me like I told you to.” Drifter waves a hand, the other still clutching his face. “Just havin’ a lil fun, princess,” he chuckles. Keres clenches her fist.

Pyre materialises by Keres’s head. Her ghost shakes with disapproval. Her eye glows as she’s about to make some kind of remark, but her guardian’s deadly expression keeps her silent. She transmats Keres’s rifle into her hands without any comment. With Drifter distracted by his broken nose, she shoots him right between the eyes. Keres stands up, grimacing at the feeling of cum cooling on her inner thighs. She’ll get as far away from Drifter’s dead body in this realm before she puts a bullet in her own head.


End file.
